The HUNT
by Eternal Kaila
Summary: Sookie spice up things a little with her viking


This story has bother me for over two weeks, I wanted to update my other story before writing it but it wouldn't let me so I finally gave in and write it.

* * *

**SPOV**

It's bean ten years since I finally gave in my desire to be Eric's mate. Ten years of pure bliss, Oh! we had many fights but there is nothing better than make up sex especially when you're involved with a vampire. Six years ago I had an Idea, I wanted to surprised Eric and add a little spice to our relationship. Eric usually wake up with me naked beside him, that's what you could call "Breakfast in bed" But what can I say, I like this. Unfortunately it has become a routine and I don't like having a routine. So that night he woke up alone with a message on my pillow.

_My Viking, _

_Tonight we're going to play a little game, I hid myself somewhere in the world during the day and you have three week to find me and get me. You are not allowed to feed from others (Except in case of emergency) but you are allowed to ask for help (I know you will ask for help only if you really need to) for the rest everything is permitted._

_Good "HUNT" my love_

_-S_

So once a year we play this game, I hid and he had to find me wherever I was. He never took more than two days to find me, and let me tell you the sex was the best I ever had each time.

This year, the game will change a little, When I woke up yesterday I suddenly realized that I was getting older and that it was time for me to make a decision. There is no way for me to leave Eric but I don't want him to look at me at me while I'm getting old and ugly. Ten years ago I would have tell you to go to hell to even think about me becoming a vampire, but now... After ten years of happiness I don't want this to end (I know it's a little selfish and vain but it's not like it would hurt anybody except myself doesn't it?). Once my decision is made I make plans for the next hunting game, I will change a few rules this time and the prize will worth the pain.

**EPOV**

I woke up tonight with an empty bed... Tonight is probably my next 'HUNTING" trip. I was pissed the first time she did this, but after a few hours I realized it was fun and gave in. I take the little note on her pillow and I'm surprised with is content.

_My Viking,_

_This year you're hunting trip is special, you will still have to search for me but you will close the bond completely, you will not seek help from anyone and as usual you will not drink from other people. Don't worry the prize will worth it, because not only will you have the best sex of you're entire undead life but you will also have the privilege to turn me._

_Good "HUNT" my love_

_Forever Yours_

_-S_

Now that got my attention, my lover is willing to let me turn her as a hunting prize. She surely must be very well hidden this time, and asking me to close the bond is a tricky rule. I always found her with the bond. Now I will have to search for her without any help and without the bond. God! I Love this woman, she's making this much more fun. I started by checking her bank account, NOTHING! not even a single operation. How can she bean going somewhere without money? Maybe she had it planned for longer than I thought so I looked out for her last month operation, still nothing interesting. I called Pam to let her know not to ask for me for the next three weeks, she laugh at me telling me that my mate had "Escaped" me again, I hung up on her. Now...How do you travel fast without money? You ask for help or you go to a place where you will not have the use of money, like a friend or family.

For the next day's I investigate her friends, but found nothing, I even asked Stan Davis and Russel Eddington who were laughing so hard knowing what my bonded had done they were thinking about doing this themselves just for the fun of it. After a week and a half, I am starting to be a little pissed at myself, not being able to find her. How can someone simply disappeared like this? Where can someone without any money can go...And it finally hit me...Since the first day of the Hunt, I never went back home. I'm on my way before I event take the time to think about it, and as soon as I'm near the house, I can feel her, even with the bound closed I can tell she's inside. And surely there she is, in all her naked glory. She is asleep in our bed waiting. I chuckle to myself, my bonded is a simple but genius little thing. She knew I wouldn't think about coming back here just to see if she was still here, at least not right away. She was probably out on an errant when I woke up and since I closed the bond like she asked I never realized she was still here. She just made me very proud.

**SPOV**

I can feel him, he's in the room, even in my sleep I can tell he's here.

"Took you long enough" I can't help but smile mischievously at him. My plan was simple, if you keep your friend close, you must keep your enemy closer. With the bond closed I knew he wouldn't pick on my location and if everything work like I thought, it would take him at least one week before he thinks about coming home looking for me.

"What can I say lover, you're a genius. This one was tricky. Now can I'm claiming my prize"

"I'm all yours...Forever"

The end

* * *

I hope you like it, It's the first time I tried to make a very short story. I'm usually not very good at this.


End file.
